Please Me
by Jenno2
Summary: Kazuma comes home one day frustrated and angry. Will Ayano be able to cheer him up? One-shot. It is NOT the sequel to Save Me.


**Hey guys! I just wanted to write this little something. I was a little bored. This is NOT the sequel to Save Me. It's just a once-shot. I hope you enjoy it! PLEASE REVIEW! Much appreciated!**

Ayano was sitting in the living room of her boyfriend's apartment, quietly enjoying some hot chocolate and some random television.

_Where the hell are you, Kazuma?_

Suddenly, the doorknob was twisting. Smiling, she stood up and went to greet her boyfriend.

He stepped inside, a frustrated and angry expression etched into his strikingly handsome face. Her smile completely faded.

"Hey, what's with the stupid face?"

Kazuma glared and shook his head ferociously. "Ayano, I'm not in the mood for your petty insults."

Ayano scoffed. "Whatever. I guess I should go then since you're clearly not in the mood for talk."

Growling, the hotheaded fire magic user stomped her way toward the door, but a muscular arm snaked around her waist, halting her in her tracks.

"Hey, get your hands off me, pervert!"

Kazuma chuckled. "Now why would I do that?"

"Kazuma," Ayano warned.

"Yes, my beloved Ayano?"

"I will burn your dick off if you don't release me at this instant?"

"But you can't burn my dick off."

"And why the hell not?"

"Because you love it. You crave it. You love the way it makes you feel, and if I didn't have it, I wouldn't be able to pleasure you as much. Now you don't want that, do you?" he murmured, his voice dripping with desire.

Ayano was trembling, her anger momentarily gone. "K-Kazuma," she whimpered.

"What, my dear princess?"

"Please me."

Kazuma smirked. "I'm not so sure if I want to, princess."

"Please, Kazuma." _What the hell is wrong with me? Ugh, this is what happens when I'm with this idiot. I'm like putty in his hands._

Kazuma began to nibble on Ayano's earlobe, demonstrating just a little of what he could be doing to her.

"K-Kazuma," Ayano gasped. She melted at the heavenly touch that he provided, loving how his hands roamed over her body, how they would tease her.

"Princess," Kazuma murmured. His voice was husky, dripping with need.

One of Kazuma's hands began to snake its way up, eventually cupping her supple breast. Ayano moaned, loving how the simple touch would electrify her body.

Kazuma then began to suck on her pulse point, inevitably leaving a mark, allowing anyone else to see that she was his, and only his.

"K-Kazuma," Ayano moaned. She threw her head back when Kazuma squeezed her.

"Beg."

Ayano bit her lip. _Wasn't I already begging?_

Knowing that his self-control was slowly slipping away, he retracted his hand from her breast and picked her up, bridal style, and carried her to their bedroom. Closing the door, he threw her onto the bed. His eyes were clouded with desire, and he didn't know how much longer he would be able to handle before he would inevitably ravish her supple body.

Kazuma then was on top of her, quick as the speed of light. His lips then crashed onto hers, rapidly bruising them from the force.

"Kazuma, I need you," Ayano panted, desperate for his touch, for his heat, for his body.

Kazuma smirked, knowing that Ayano was his.

He then proceeded to grab the hem of her shirt and tear it off of her; then he unbuttoned her shirt and ripped it off, only leaving her in pink lacey panties and bra. His mouth began to water; he was filled with hunger at the sight of his almost naked girlfriend.

"Fuck," Kazuma gasped.

"You're wearing too much clothing. We need to fix that," she whispered, her breath ghosting over his face.

She then helped him out of his jacket and began to unbutton the black button-down shirt. Once he was successfully shirtless, she then unbuttoned his pants and slid them down his hips and then down his long muscular legs, along with his boxers.

"Eager aren't we?" he teased.

"Shut up and don't ruin the fucking moment. You're just as eager as I am."

Kazuma chuckled, but then gasped when Ayano stroked his long and hardened member.

"Fuck," he groaned.

Ayano smirked, loving how Kazuma would become vulnerable to her touch.

"Like that?"

Kazuma responded with an animalistic growl protruding from his throat. He moaned and bucked into her hand. A pace was set, but Ayano didn't want him to release just yet.

She retracted her hand, and Kazuma growled. _What is it with him and growling? Do I seriously affect him that much?_

Ayano smiled, satisfied.

"Let's get rid of these retched pieces of undergarments, shall we?"

Without waiting for her reply, Kazuma hooked his finger into the waistband of her panties and pulled them down. Then he grabbed her arms and wrapped them around his neck, and unhooked her bra, throwing it over his shoulder, becoming lost with the rest of their discarded pieces of clothes.

Kazuma kissed the side of her head and inhaled her heavenly scent. It was intoxicating, and had the same effect as alcohol.

_I might just stop drinking and inhale her delicious scent instead. She's just as intoxicating._

He then laid her back down and propped himself on one of his elbows. His other hand sneakily found its way to her hot wet core. He circled around her entrance and then eased one digit inside.

Ayano tensed, but soon relaxed and moaned at the sensation. Kazuma slowly pumped into her.

"Fuck, you're so warm."

"Kazuma, I-I need to feel you. Please, I need to feel you inside me."

"Patience, princess."

After pumping for another few seconds, he added another finger, then a third. Ayano shivered with pleasure. She arched her back and cried out.

"We can't have you coming just yet, princess," Kazuma purred.

He pulled out his fingers and examined his work. Her juices coated his three fingers. He smiled.

_Perfect for lubrication._

He coated himself with her sweet juices and aligned himself at her entrance. Ayano moaned when she felt his head tease her.

"K-Kazuma," Ayano moaned.

Kazuma smirked, pleased with himself. He then began to ease himself into her, groaning as he felt her tight core envelope him completely. Once he was situated, he then places his elbows on each side of Ayano's head and began to thrust.

She cried out in pleasure, screaming his name as he continued to pound into her. His thrusts increased until they became desperate.

"Fuck, Ayano. So tight," he groaned.

"Oh! Kazuma, right there!"

He slammed into her and growled. He had hit her sweet spot, and now she was just a blubbering mess. Kazuma could feel the familiar coil in his belly, signaling that he was close to his release.

"Oh Kazuma, I'm so close!"

"Fuck!"

And with one last thrust, Kazuma spilled his life-giving seed into his beloved girlfriend. She screamed his name in passion as she finally tumbled over the edge, surrendering herself to Kazuma.

"K-Kazuma," she whimpered, shivering with pleasure and pure happiness.

Kazuma smiled fondly and wrapped his arms around her body. He nuzzled into her neck and breathed in her scent.

"Kazuma," she breathed out.

"Mmm?"

"Why were you so angry when you came home?"

"Oh, someone spilled some coffee onto my shirt, and well, it was my favorite."

Ayano was confused. "But it's dark. You can't even see the stain."

"Yeah I know, but they ruined my shirt and spilled my fucking coffee. Of course I would be pissed."

"You're an idiot."

"Well this supposed idiot was able to make you scream."

Ayano turned bright red. "You pervert," she grumbled.

Kazuma laughed. "Get some rest. You'll need energy for tomorrow."

"What's so special about tomorrow?"

"Nothing, I'll just be ravishing your body all day and all night long."

Ayano grew red once more. Kazuma smirked.

"You won't be able to walk for a week once I'm done with you."

Ayano smirked. "Challenge accepted."


End file.
